Bonfire Heart
by Error02
Summary: Purely Olicity story to showcase their unconditional love for each other with a twist of a sudden "Ray" in their life. A tale of war, loss, friendship, revenge and Olicity's unbreakable spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Arrow/Olicity fic. I love Olicity! This idea has been bothering me for awhile... so I just give it a try. I love to read olicity fic but not a writer type. Just tell me what you think about the story. It'll be really helpful as an amateur like me.

First chapter is just the outline of the whole event of the story. And yes, got inspired by season 3 episode 7 mostly.

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to DC and the CW. No copyright infringement intended. (I think it's a known fact that none of these are ours!)**

**_Bonfire heart_**

They both have feelings for each other but unable to express it unconditionally. Oliver can't have the one who he loves just to protect her. Felicity can't wait her whole life for Oliver and see him in guilt for not being with her.

Finding strength within her grief, felicity through herself into work. That's why she couldn't say no to Ray when he asked her to go out on an official work related date. And that was never a "date" like "date" date she had with Oliver couple of weeks ago. She loves Oliver and may be never will be able to stop loving him. She also can't forget the speech that Oliver gave to Cupid.

It's hard to moving on with her life, but she tried. Not for her but for Oliver. To decrease his pain not being able to be with a person he loves. So, yes, she kissed ray. It's not her way to moving on with her life, it's just a gratitude to her best friend Oliver.

* * *

A journey of choice and the bad timing come together in Oliver's life just when life seems to be very platonic. It's true that he is irrevocably in love with her. But his past 5 years in hell "experience" repeatedly mocking him to be with someone who he really cares. But his stoic face start to do mistake and showing the increasing pain on it when she was with that Ray. Not that he is some creepy lover but still it's hurt when she kissed that Ray. Something isn't ok with that "spooky" billionaire/his felicity stalker Ray. Something missing the sudden rise of Ray. He has to be more careful about Felicity's well being. He just wants her to be happy.

* * *

To save the city wasn't the only motive for Ray. Well, a handsome, funny, rambling billionaire just can't be in a place for fun. Because he is a businessman too. Well every action has an equal reaction. It's not all about starling city or taking over queen consolidate. When he came here, he was absolutely sure about three things. First, he needs queen consolidate.

Second, he needs felicity smoak.

&amp; third and most important, making sure the destruction of Oliver queen.

But things are getting more complicated after spending time with felicity smoak...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Back with another chapter. Please leave your precious view about this story! Cause I don't even know if I am in the right track on the term of "writing". Enjoy the reading. :)

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to DC and the CW. No copyright infringement intended. (I think it's a known fact that none of these are ours!)**

**_Chapter:2  
_**

Oliver was doing his training session with Roy when Felicity came to the cave the next day. She delivered a sweet smile to both guys and for that Oliver thought she already moved on &amp; happy. Which is exactly he wanted for her, isn't it? He is so busy with that thinking that Roy beat him easily &amp; through to the ground. But Oliver seems to be absent mind when Roy offers him a hand to get up. "Are you ok?"Surprised Roy asks with concern face. Felicity heard that &amp; turned her chair to see the boys, especially Oliver, with concern. Oliver sees the glance of question mark on felicity's face. He knows she is always worried for him. And for some unmet experience he gets mad on that fact. "I am fine... 1000 percent "he says it to Roy rudely then looks at felicity. "No one needs to be worried about my life. I don't need the luxury of people's concern." He starts to storm out the cave. "There's cold out there..." felicity says to get his attention and that's work. Oliver turns to see her face. "I mean you know about that ...which I never doubt. Because you know everything! always" she says it too coldly to intent. And then feel sorry about it after seeing his tearful deep blue eyes. She doesn't know what those tearful eyes supposed to mean? Did she hurt him any other way? she composed her thought and says softly, "that wasn't the thing I was going to tell you...I mean there is freaking cold outside and you are forgetting your jacket here which obviously shouldn't my concern unless until I realize that'll be a real problem to starling city where a responsible citizen like me lives and cares for you... I mean city...my city...our city!" Oliver chuckle stoically. And that gives a little relief on felicity's worried mind.

He takes his jacket and leaves the cave without saying a word. Roy read felicity's sad face and tries to cheer her up. "Hey! It's ok. He just can't digest the defeat to his intern" Roy says with a wink. Felicity gives him a small smile then starts her work to side away her thought.

* * *

Oliver was walking alone on the street with his jacket in his hand when Diggle saw him. He comes to him immediately. "You should keep in on not in your hand, man" Oliver looks at him blankly which makes Diggle more suspectful. He knew something is wrong when Oliver came to dinner last night with Roy after refusing earlier. He tried to talk to him then but couldn't. "Oliver, what's going on?" Oliver stops walking and looks at the lonely street. "Oliver…"Diggle clearly rattled by his silence. "It's over…john. It's over. I….. Was too late." "What Oliver…what are you saying?" Daggle craving for clarification.

Oliver faced Diggle with agony. "She kissed him… she kissed that Ray! She moved on john!Which was exactly I wanted but…" "But it's never easy to let her go because you and I both know what'll makes her happy, isn't it right?" Daggle says coldly. Oliver fiery burst out "don't you start again! I can't be the person what she want but that doesn't mean that it never bother me!" "Really Oliver? did you ever ask her what she want ?!Cause it's her life too! Now when she's trying to moving on you are acting like a teenage boy! Man, when are you going to accept that you love her way too much to lose for this lifetime?!" "Wake up, Oliver! You can't just let her go without saying the truth. At least she deserves that honesty from your side" Oliver composed himself. "John, I made a decision and she made another too. So no matter how hard it is, I am going to respect it." Oliver wears his jacket and says "And it'll be all ok, trust me. I just need some fresh air. And by the way, please keep an eye on that Palmer guy, he isn't the guy what he looks like from outside." Oliver starts to walk alone. Diggle chuckle "You are asking me to keep an eye on palmer and you were saying it'll be ok, you just need fresh air?! I mean isn't it seems little creepy to yourself? Trailing your girlfriend's boss?" Oliver doesn't pay any attention on dingle's word. He just keeps going on the lonely road.

* * *

Ray was watching the necklace which was felicity wearing the other night when his cell rang. He was supposed to give it back to but changed his decision to do so in the last minute. "Hello….!(He paused for a moment to hear the other side's talk)" "yes, I am not forgetting what the hell I supposed to do in here! (he stare at the necklace and remind felicity's face) and trust me, nothing can distract my mind to do so."


End file.
